Mega Man: Neo Generation
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: R&R please. A new chapter of the Mega Man saga has been revealed, and it'll be long before it's over. R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

By: FanFicitoner-2019  
  
Summary: The new Mega Man is now in full throttle, and helping his older (not aged) Reploid pals Zero and X.  
  
The year is 32XX...  
  
The Zero Virus has stopped after some certain time. Mavericks everywhere have given up their crave to destroy, and have become peacful and harmless once again. Mega Man X, Zero, and Mega Man Cyber (a new Mega Man that has been formed by the Zero Virus), are having a relaxing day in the park...or so they thought. "Awww!" Zero yawns. "Zero....are you tired already?" X asks. "Yeah....it's just soo relaxing.." Zero says as he rests his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I've never gotten one call from the Maverick Hunter HQ for weeks!" Mega Man Cyber says as he takes off his helmet.  
  
"Yeah..." Zero replies. Just then, their intercoms then turn on.  
  
"Zer....o...Me...ga....Me..n....please....help......us....we're...at....Mav. ...Hun...t...er...Head...Quaters.  
  
Their intercoms then shut off. "Let's go! Go go go!" X yells as Zero and Mega Man Cyber get up and run with X. "Man...I...can't...belive it!" Mega Man Cyber says as he runs. X, Zero, and Cyber, then teleport to Maverick Hunter HQ. "Wow! Look at the damage done! Why...these losers did a pretty good job!" Cyber says as he checks the computer data files. He then finds a transmission. "Dea X....it's me, your worst enemy...Dynamo. I'm mainly the one repsonsible for the destruction of your HQ. Please, meet me at the corner of 75th Street to disscuss." The transmission then fades out. "X! Look!" Zero yells as he points down to the ground. "A hole?" X wonders. "Wow....if Dynamo was supposed to go through that, he must've packed a lot of artillary." X says as he looks through it.  
  
"NO!" Cyber yells as he goes to check on someone. "What? What? Shoot.." X says as he sees Cyber crouched down by Alia.  
  
"No...no..." Cyber says as he starts crying. "Is she??" X asks. "No...she isn't." Zero says as he checks her. "Thank goodness.."  
  
Cyber says as he looks up at Zero. "No prob...let's stay here for a while though...k?" Zero says. 


	2. 76th Street, Here We Come!

By: FanFictioner-2018  
  
Summary: The story continues, the Maverick Hunters trying to gain vengeance in the eternal struggle to fight the Mavericks off, and the leader seems to be Dynamo!  
  
"So...are we gonna meet Dynamo at 76th?" Mega Man Cyber asks. "Well, probably not..we all know he's going to try to kill us anyways." X replies. "And also, how are we going to get all these people back up!?" Zero yells. "No idea...wait..maybe if we went to the other Maverick Hunter HQ!" Cyber says as he smiles. "2nd Maverick Hunter HQ?" Zero asks. "Yeah..that's where I was first found in a capsule. The thought I was a reploid...but, they found out I was Human. That's where I first became Maverick." Cyber mutters. "You were Maverick!?" X yells. "Yeah..I still am. Now that I have the Zero Virus in my suit, it controls me and makes me go Maverick..eventhough I AM a Human." Cyber answers. "Great..what if you go Maverick on us!?" Zero asks. "Then you'll have to either run, or take the battle. Cause either way..I will get you." Cyber says in an evil tone. "Oh man...so, are we gonna contact them or what?" X asks. "Well, we might as well considering there's nothing else to do." Cyber replies. X then turns on the monitor, and dials in the code number of the 2nd Maverick Hunter HQ. "Hello?" A familiar voice says. "Signas? Is that you?" X asks in amazement. "Yes..it is me. Why did you call? Is it an emergency?" Signas asks. "Oh jee...well...hmm..no..other then the fact that about 100 people died by Dynamo!" Zero yells. "Calm down Zero..we'll send medics over there, take em' here, and put them in healing capsules." Signas replies. "Good...we'll need all the help we can get. And if anyone attacks, hold them off and contact us." Cyber says as X shuts off the monitor. "Dynamo..you're ours!" X says as Zero, himself, and Cyber head out to 76th street. ***** 76th Street "Ok...so..where's the old coot?" Cyber asks. "It's a trap..i knew it all along." X says. "Well, well, well...I see you've come." Dynamo says as he jumps off a building to X. "Yeah..we're here..so what is it?" X demands. "Oh..I just wanted to tell ya I was bored..and it was my mission..and..." Dynamo is then interupted by a hissing noise. "Wait..X.." Zero says. "Yeah?" X asks. "That sounds like...a..a.." "Snake?" Snake Man says as he walks up to X. "WHAT!?" X yells. "Yes...it's true...I have revived all of the old Robot Masters from the past..and recreated them to fight you." Dynamo says as he smiles. "Great..now what!?" Cyber says. X blasts Snake Man and Dynamo into a wall. "We fight of course." X says. "Hey Cyber?" Zero asks as he blasts random shots. "What?" Cyber asks back. "When you go Maverick..can you kill your own kind?" Zero asks. "Whaddya mean?" Cyber asks. "Ya know..recent Mavericks." Zero says. "Yeah...I could. My system never knew them cause it was built in 20XX & 21XX." Cyber says. "Good..go Maverick..NOW!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Cyber's Maverick Side Show Itself

By: FanFictioner-2018  
  
Summary: After the brilliant display of Maverick expertise, by both Dynamo and the Maverick Cyber, the battle ends in with a serious outcome. But what's the surprise awaiting the next corner?  
  
"Well..I might go Maverick...but..I don't know if you guys would like it." Cyber says. "Why?" Zero asks. "I might..kill you maybe..or even worse." Cyebr replies. "Well, all we want you to do is kill him!" X says as he points to Dynamo. "Zero...X...are you guys SURE?" Cyebr asks. "YES! Just go!" Both of them say. "Ok.." Cyber mutters. Mega Man Cyber then presses a button that automatically changes him Maverick. Zero and X then hear a loud scream, as they turn around to see Cyber..with dark evil eyes. "What? A Human...going Maverick!?" Dynamo yells. "Yes...you fool." Cyber says in a dark tone. "If you're so good, why don't you fight me?" Dynamo asks. "Ok..if you insist." Cyber says as he pulls out his blue Beam Saber. "Ahh! A Beam Saber..the weapon for skilled fighters." Dynamo says. "I never knew he had a blue Beam Saber!" X yells as he remembers a document on a blue Beam Saber. "Now then..you wanted to..umm..fight me?" Cyber says. Dynamo then dashes at Cyber. Cyber then jumps behind Dynamo, and slashes him three times. "Ahhhhh! What? I have been...tricked!?" Dynamo says as he hits the ground. "Yeah..want more!?" Mega Man Cyber asks confidently. "Sure..I'll take more..a lot more!" Dynamo yells as he clashes swords with Cyber. "So, X...who do you think'll win?" Zero asks as they watch the battle. "Cyber.." X replies. "Why?" Zero asks back. "Because..he fight with ease..his skills are a lot more better then when he's a regular Maverick Hunter." X says. "Fight harder!" Cyber yells to Dynamo. Cyber then pushed Dynamo back from their swords being locked in an X patterned shape. "So.." Dynamo pants. "Are you as good as it seems?" Dynamo asks. Mega Man Cyber doesn't answer, and dashes towards Dynamo. "Die!" Cyber yells as he cuts a huge mark on Dynamo. "My..suit! It's...damages severly.." Dynamo says in amazement as his suit half way falls off. "So? Do you really wanna keep.." Cyber is then cut off, and suddenly screams, then falls on his knees, Maverick Hunter again. "I guess...I can't stay Maverick for too long." Cyber says as he pants. "Ha, ha, ha!" Dynamo laughs. "What's so funny!?" Zero asks. "Yeah? He just cut your armor in half!" X yells. "I will be back..be sure of that..and I'll leave a parting gift for you back at Maverick Hunter HQ.." Dynamo says as he teleports away. "What'd he mean by...parting gift?" Cyber asks. "I don't know...and I really don't want to either." X says. To Be Continued... 


	4. Theft and Chase

By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: A disturbing break through has occurred, and a blooming relationship is discovered. Now, to seek revenge, the Maverick Hunters load up, ready to do battle.  
  
As Zero, X, and Mega Man Cyber run back to Headquarters, they hear a scream that sounds very familiar. Cyber then stops, dead...scared of who screamed. Cyber then barges into the H.Q, gun poised ready for action. He then sees a note on a table saying: Dear Cyber,  
  
You have two choices to make. Either run after your girlfriend Alia and risk her death, or sacrafice your life for her's. From  
  
Dynamo Zero and X then run in to see Cyber....crying in fear. "What's a matter Mike?" Zero asks as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm...afraid of what to do. I might never see her again either way..." Mike mutters as he crys. X then thinks and then puts a finger up. "For one, I never knew you guys had a relationship. I mean out of all people, it's Alia and you!" X says as he looks around. "Secondly, I have an idea. We'll sneak in and surprise him, so you don't die and you'll see her!" X exclaims in happiness. Mike then gets up and arms his C-Buster and C-Sword. X and Zero then smile as X points to the computer. To Be Continued... 


	5. Say Goodbye, Dynamo!

By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: The battle assumes it's place, and now Cyber must fight Dynamo in one last battle. Is it the end?  
  
"Ok, well then, on this computer, there's data on who and where the person infiltrating the scene went." X explains as he starts pressing various buttons on the extremely large keyboard. Cyber turns over to him and shakes his head. "No, we know where he went. I've just gotta go find him. You guys'll stay here!" Cyber yells as he dashes off in a hurry. X and Zero look surprised and start dashing as fast as they can after him. Meanwhile, in a large warehouse, a familiar woman struggles to free herself from a chair, steel chains tied around her. "Why did you capture me, and why don't you just let me go!?" The girl yells out as she looks at him. "Mainly it's because I want X and Zero and your friend to come, so then I can permenantly kill them." Dynamo mutters as he looks around. Alia sweats a bit and thinks to herself silently, waiting for the arrival of Cyber. A loud crash is heard as a slash is thrown through the nearest wall. Cyber jumps in, beam saber ignited and serious face on. "Dynamo, you're gonna die now." Cyber mutters as he smirks. "No, I think it's gonna be the other way around, boy." Dynamo answers back smiling. "Well then, don't gawk at the trophy, let's go!" Cyber yells as he jumps forward. Dynamo laughs and blocks with his blaster, laughing, hair blazing. Like instinct, Cyber takes his saber and swings it around, cutting the chains holding Alia back. "Go Alia, run away! X and Zero are far behind, so you'll be safe!" Cyber yells as he blocks an on-coming blast. "But.." Alia mutters as she gets ready to head off. "No buts about it! Just run! I can take care of myself!" Cyber exclaims as he fires multiple blasts from his C Buster. Dynamo dodges every one and laughs more. Alia begins to run as Mega Man Cyber energizes a blast. "Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to give you a new look!" Cyber yells as he fires the blast. Dynamo easily dodges it and shakes his head in disgust.  
  
"You poor, pathetic fool. You really think you can kill me?" Dynamo laughs out as he puts his hands to his hips. "I thought you'd be an actual challenge. But without X and Zero, you're nothing." He states as he turns around. Like a flash of lightning, Cyber dashes behind him and stabs his back straight through. "Don't turn your back!" Cyber yells as he energizies his C Buster full blast, sword still in and buster pointed at the back of his head. With a bright flash of light, the blast is exerted and incinerates Dyanmo's head. Breathing heavily, Cyber falls to his knees and puts his head on the cold metal ground. Two familiar figures appear, X and Zero, smiling with a third figure. "So kid, I hope you liked your fight." Zero says as he walks towards Cyber.  
  
"It was amusing." Cyber breathes out as he gasps for air. "What's wrong?" Alia asks as she kneels down beside him. "Nothing, just nothing. I'm worn out from all the action. You wouldn't believe how fast he was!" Cyber states as he gets up wobbily. "Well, it's ok now Mike. You'll be fine, just fine." Alia mutters as she puts her head on his shoulder. X smiles and turns to Zero as they all head off into the rising sun. 


End file.
